


Entwined

by hunted



Series: Original Works [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Characters (Aged 21 or Older), Bathing/Washing, Character(s) of Color, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fondling, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Love, Love Confessions, Lube, M/M, Marijuana, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Teasing, Top Trans Male Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21592225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunted/pseuds/hunted
Summary: Darnell held one hand up in a waving salute as he danced, swaying to the beat of energetic music, sucking deeply on a smouldering blunt. Smoke billowed about his head, filling the room with a faint haze before he skipped over to the window and latched it open. He was the very picture of bliss and freedom, hips undulating in an effortlessly smooth dance, whole body alive and united in motion....Shockingly, I didn't include any extreme kinks in this one. It's just fluffy romance and happy black trans guys living their best lives. I hope y'all enjoy! As always, no feminising language is used. Both men are pre-op, but you won't be uncomfortable reading this (I would hope)....Do not re-upload this work elsewhere. I do not give permission for my writing to be copied.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Original Works [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480958
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Entwined

Darnell held one hand up in a waving salute as he danced, swaying to the beat of energetic music, sucking deeply on a smouldering blunt. Smoke billowed about his head, filling the room with a faint haze before he skipped over to the window and latched it open. He was the very picture of bliss and freedom, hips undulating in an effortlessly smooth dance, whole body alive and united in motion.

His dark hair was braided back against his scalp, pulled into a neat bun. His facial hair was proudly maintained and skilfully shaved, curving around his jaw and darkening his upper lip. He had deep, loving brown eyes, framed by thick lashes; eyes that hypnotised his lover and reassured his friends, beautiful beyond explanation. He exuded happiness and excitement, his own confidence so buoyed by years of hard work to affirm his own identity.

A young man in his prime.

He was wearing only a pair of black shorts, waistband low on his hips. He worked hard to look good, and his torso was solid with muscle, lithe body refined through hours upon hours of pumping iron. Scars stretched from the centre of his chest toward the sides of his ribs, barely even noticeable beneath the swell of his pecs.

The door to his room opened. Darnell’s boyfriend grinned at the sight of his partner enjoying himself. He leaned in the doorway and folded his arms, just soaking up the blissful atmosphere. Andre was older than Darnell; he was fit and youthful in appearance, the only indications of his age showing in the laughter lines that framed his eyes, and the measured wisdom with which he spoke. They’d met at a trans male support group when Darnell was still strapping down his chest with binders, and Andre had been stealth for only two years. The moment they’d seen each other from across the room, their gazes meeting, something intense had sparked.

They’d been together ever since.

Andre walked up to his boyfriend, arms winding around his waist, face nuzzling into the curve of his neck. Darnell jumped a bit, laughing.

“You scared the fuck out of me.”

“Sorry,” Andre murmured, kissing the soft underside of Darnell’s jaw, “Gimme some of that?”

“Sure,” Darnell held the blunt up between two fingers. Andre’s lips closed around it, and he breathed in smoothly, relishing in the burn and flicker of good, clean weed. He blew out a cloud of smoke, hips swaying.

They danced for a while, Darnell leaning back into the safety of Andre’s clothed body, floating somewhere simultaneously far away and deeply rooted in the present. He didn’t get high often, but fuck, when he did… It was heaven.

“You have a good day at work today?”

“Yeah,” Andre replied easily, still kissing his boyfriend’s neck, teeth scraping against tender flesh, “Same old shit, but I don’t mind it.”

Darnell giggled. “That tickles.”

“Aw, you like that, baby?”

“Nobody likes being tickled, idiot,” Darnell retorted, tilting his head eagerly in opposition to his words. Andre held him tighter, tongue painting moisture over Darnell’s skin, heat beginning to build between them. This was generally how they came together, now that the wild desire of their first few dates had settled into a more familiar rhythm. They both liked being touched, liked happy moments and loving words, hated roughness and obligation. It was about intimacy. It was about smiles and laughter.

Andre’s hands drifted down past Darnell’s hips, following the shape of him, cupping his groin with promise of what would follow. Darnell slanted his hips forward, exhaling heavily, arching his head backward and groaning quietly.

“You horny, huh?”

“Always horny,” Darnell muttered, words edged with breathlessness. No matter how often they did this, Darnell always melted beneath his lover’s roughened hands. He had been a sweet-talking wanker once upon a time, cocky with the confidence of being newly out, recklessly determined to prove himself a _real_ man; Andre had changed him, softened him, eased him into domestic bliss. Taught him how to live again, how to become the best man he could possibly be. Beyond the macho bullshit, beyond the posturing and empty words.

“Want me to fuck you?” Andre murmured, asking because he knew Darnell enjoyed hearing those dirty words, “Want me to make you feel good?”

Darnell nearly whined when Andre gently bit the lobe of his ear. “Yeah. Yeah.”

Andre guided him towards the bed, eased the younger man down onto his stomach, the blunt placed on the bedside table’s ashtray. Darnell went willingly, liquid heat blooming in his chest, eyes fluttering closed. Andre dominated him so tenderly and lovingly, in ways far more disarming than the crack of a whip or the welts of punishment. Love slipped beneath Darnell’s every defence, crumbled his walls, made him shiver right down to his bones.

Andre blanketed Darnell’s body with his own, mouthing at his neck, knowing exactly how to make him moan and buck.

“Lift your hips real quick,” Andre whispered.

Face burning, Darnell did what he was told. He was so turned on he couldn’t even voice it in words. Andre’s hand crept beneath him, moving below his waistband. Touching him in ways nobody else ever had. This never got any less exhilarating. With other partners he'd always insisted that he use the realistic, flesh-coloured cock he'd paid so much money for, and with Andre he often did too, but this was nice as well. Just being touched. No barriers, no dysphoria. However he wanted to fuck, Andre was always down. Andre always listened to how he was feeling. Andre always cared. If he was dysphoric, then Andre would bend for him so sweetly, offer his own body as proof that Darnell was a man no matter how he made love.

“Feels good,” Darnell gasped, forearms braced against the mattress, face ducked down against the pillow, “Feels so good,”

“Mm. I agree. Feels amazing.”

“Yeah?”

“Silky smooth, baby.”

“Jesus Christ.”

Andre chuckled. “Don’t be embarrassed.”

Darnell arched into the building sensations of warmth and arousal. It had taken years for him to get comfortable with this, and Andre had never pushed him. Now, he loved being touched, being stroked, being teased. Andre had fucked both men and women in his youth; he assured Darnell that trans men were nothing like women. They tasted different, felt different, smelled different, and sounded different. It was that absolute reassurance, and the knowledge that Andre was attracted to him as a _man,_ that had helped Darnell to properly love his body.

After some time, he could feel himself getting wet. Andre’s fingers swirled and caressed him, thumb and forefinger jerking Darnell’s pert cock. His touches weren’t harsh by any stretch of the imagination, still gentle and slow with Darnell’s comfort as his first priority, but the dominance of it all made Darnell glad that he was laying down. If he was standing up, this weak at the knees? He’d probably fall straight on his ass.

“Yeah, c’mon sweetheart,” Andre encouraged him, voice dipping down lower, heavy with something carnal and loving, “That’s it, baby. That’s it.”

Darnell trembled, feeling himself approaching the edge. The weed had him loose-limbed and sensitive, and just a little sleepy. His head was spinning pleasantly, body stirred into a thrumming frenzy. Moaning, he shuddered himself into an orgasm, body roiling with wondrous, all-encompassing emotion. Andre held him tight, crooning adoring words into his boyfriend’s skin.

They lay there for a while, Darnell coming down, panting heavily into the pillow.

"Shit," he eventually muttered, "You want me to suck you off?"

Andre burst out laughing. "Well, don't feel obligated. We can chill for a sec if you want."

"Nah. I wanna suck you off. C'mon."

They switched, Andre still chuckling, flopping down onto his back. Darnell tugged off Andre's jeans, diving between his boyfriend's legs, mouth opening eagerly. Andre reached down, nails scraping gently across Darnell's scalp. His teeth sunk into his bottom lip, biting down as Darnell got to work.

"Your mouth is fuckin' magic, babe."

***

Hours later, Darnell was relaxing in the bath, the length of his bare back pressed up against Andre's chest. Their skin was slick with soapy water, beads of moisture sliding down their bodies. Bath bubbles were quietly fizzling around them, scents of lavender swirling in the steam. They talked about small things, about normal everyday shit that didn't matter, relished the simplicity of the lives they now had permission to lead. For Darnell, memories of painful early-transition days were still fresh. Andre was teaching him how to be at peace.

He leaned his head backward, sighed happily.

"I love you," he confessed, the words falling from his mouth as easily as anything. He felt a pulse of anxiety after he said it, but Andre kissed his temple and held him close.

"I love you, too."


End file.
